


Valentine's Day

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: A short story for all of the Valentine's Day couples out there. Regardless of age, race, gender, or where your partners are. Everyone, be safe, happy, and healthy. Always love with all your heart and soul and never give up on love, because love is what this world needs the most of, right now more than ever.Happy Valentine's Day!





	Valentine's Day

The airport is usually busy around this time of day, but of course it would be. It’s Valentines Day. The lobby is filled with lovers, new and old, waiting for their loves to return home. However I’m different from the rest. As they wait with balloons, stuff bears, and boxes of chocolate, I stand with a single white rose. I am not waiting for you to come home, I am waiting to meet you. I fell for you before I even saw you. I found you...no, you found me; like a light in the darkness, you shown brightly into my life.

I wait for you in the baggage claim lobby, nervously looking through the crowd. My fingers run along the stem of the rose in anticipation. Would you like me? Would you still love me after we met? Would I meet your every expectation? My heart pounded loudly as my eyes darted about in search of your beautiful face. 

The arrival doors open and a flood of people flow in, some running into open and waiting arms. How many times had I dreamt of you in my arms? How much longer would I have to wait? Passengers and their families push past me to their loved ones. My eyes remain locked on those doors. 

I never told anyone about you. You are my perfect secret. It was easy to keep you, however everyone saw the change. My heart beat faster when I thought of you, a smile never left my lips, and there was a newer, brighter sparkle in my eyes, and it is all because of you. Some say internet romances don’t amount to much, even more say that they aren’t real. But you. Me. Us. We are real. We might be one of the few, but we are strong. I don’t have to be with you to know that I love you. Now finally, finally I will have you close, like I’ve always dreamt of. 

The departure lobby slowly becomes less crowded as families trickle out of the airport. I am still waiting. I would wait for you forever, but my nerves begin to get the best of me. Are you alright? Did you miss the flight? Did you change your mind? Or worse, your heart? My stomach sinks as I scream at myself. Be positive! 

I close my eyes and breath. 

I hear glass doors slide. 

My eyes snap open and...and...

 

There you are.

Perfect.

Lovely.

Beautiful.

Mine.

We stand there for a moment, unable to move. Frozen in each other’s gaze. Time stands still. We’ve waited so long for this moment; dreamt every night of it, and made it the main thought to get us through the day.

My lips tremble and my hands shake. I slowly take one step forward, my eyes focus on nothing but you. You at last take your first step towards me. In moments we are running to one another. The large gap between us becomes smaller and smaller as each step brings me closer to you.

Then finally, fucking finally, after so long of waiting and yearning, you are in my arms. My heart pounds inside my chest as our bodies collide with one another. My arms automatically warp around you as if it was meant to be from the very start. I hold you close, just feeling you in my embrace. Your scent is sweet and your touch is soft. I feel you pull me closer, if that is even possible. All worry is gone, nothing can stand between us and nothing can tear us apart. Not parents or laws, or even miles. 

We part only slightly to look into each other’s eyes. Your’s shine like diamonds; like stars on the darkest night guiding me only to you. I drink in the sight of you, trying to remember how to breath. I am so lucky to have you. How was it that you found me when I wasn’t even looking? I guess fate just knew. I want to be your everything. I want to be the first thing you see when you wake and the one you fall asleep with every night. I want to be selfish and claim your heart as mine and mine alone. I want to be your one and only, I want to be the one who gives you strength and takes away your pain. I want to be everything you need and everything you want. 

I nervously hand you the rose. You reach for it without hesitation, a smile gracing your perfect lips. I feel electricity spike through my body as our fingers brush against each others. Accepting the rose, you give me an angelic smile. A small, faint blush spreads on our cheeks. I return your smile as our eyes meet once more. My heart beats so loudly I swear you can hear it. I look from your eyes to your lips, will you let me claim them as mine too? I lean forward agonizingly slow; I see your eyes flutter shut. We’re so close now, heaven is right in front of us. 

I press my lips to yours. 

Fireworks.

Bliss. 

Heaven. 

Everything I felt for you, for us, is put into that kiss.

Our first kiss. 

The stars seemed to align when I feel you kiss back. Our arms find each other again; mine wrap around your waist, while yours tighten around my neck as our kiss deepens. Everything in that moment is perfect. We part and I rest my forehead against yours, our eyes remain closed. It’s just us in our own little world. There is so much happiness and love in my heart, I feel like I can’t contain it. 

“I love you.” I whisper, and it’s true, because you are the only one for me, and I am the only one for you. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
